Way of the Shinobi
by bakatora16
Summary: This is a story for an Rp which is about Naruto. http:z7.


War...recently war has broken out between the shinobi nations. These are the chronologs of the war known as, the Great Shinobi Battles.

"What?!" A man shouted as he slammed his hands into his desk. His brown hair slightly blew to his right side due to his rapid motion. He then brushed it back into place, hanging over his forehead protector. He stood up in anger, revealing his average height.

"Calm down Raikage-sama." Another shinobi of lesser rank stated, slightly fearing for his life.

"I can't calm down." The Raikage replied, turning his back and glancing out the window of his office. On the back of his shirt had an emblem of a dragon roaring along with a lightning bolt. "We can't let the Sorakage give in to the sound village." He continued.

"So what do you suggest sir?" The unknown shinobi of cloud questioned.

"Round up any high Chunin and Jounin. Then meet me in front of the Kage Tower. We're going on an S-ranked mission." Raikage stated with a slight grin. The shinobi nodded, and vanished in a swirl of papers. "...And he's cleaning that up." Raikage muttered, before sighing. He then looked around at his office, and out the window again. Raikage sighed again before walking out of his office, and to the front of his tower.

"Listen up!" He shouted upon glancing at the sea of shinobi who flocked to the tower. "This is the most important mission of your lives! Fight on with the belief that this mission could help end the war! We're going to invade Taiyou and put an end to the Sorakage. We cannot let him give up his village to sound." Raikage stated. "Handle any shinobi who get in your way. I'm going to handle the Sorakage personally." Raikage added, before gathering his shinobi. "Lets go troops!" He stated before leaving for taiyou.

As they hid in the trees just before the gates of Taiyou, Raikage whispered to his followers. "When dusk drops down upon the village, we'll invade. No need for a slaughter, just get rid of any shinobi protecting the Sorakage." He stated, watching the Sun set. When it was no more, and the moon began to shine upon the faces of the Shinobi, Raikage silently motioned for his village elites to attack. They decended upon the Village hidden in the sun.

"Hey who are-" One of the village guards began, before one of the lightning country shinobi tossed a kunai in their direction. It pierced his forehead, causing a deep crimson liquid to flow from the wound, before the shinobi dropped to the ground and died. The other village guard attempted to leave to inform the Sorakage, but the Raikage took notice to this.

"Raiton: Raikurai no jutsu(Lightning Style:Lightning Bolt Jutsu)!" Raikage stated, shooting out a bolt of electricity which slammed into the guard. The guard groaned in agony as the blue lightning began to fry the guard from the inside outward, leaving him on the floor. His body began to emit a slight stream of smoke as he lay on the ground, defeated.

"Overkill much, Toshi-Sama?" One of the jounin that the Raikage brought with him questioned.

"Don't worry about him, we have to do this swiftly. We're going to the Kage tower, where I will kill Sorakage. Now due to our fighting, its only natural that we will draw out Sun shinobi. So while we fight, its up to you guys to hold the Sun shinobi at bay until my work is done. We can then leave and safely return to our village. Lets go!" Raikage stated as they traveled to the kage tower. A few jounin were standing guard, hearing the attack on the two guards.

"You cannot be allowed to see Sorakage." One of the females stated.

"Katon: Enkou Baasuto No jutsu(Fire Style: Flame Burst Jutsu)!" She stated as multiple balls of fire emitted from her hands and shot out. The humdity in the area surronding the fire began to grow thicker as the balls of flame came closer.

"Raiton: Rai Bunshin No Jutsu(Lightning Style: Lightning Clone Jutsu)!" Toshi, the Raikage muttered as he made clones of himself. The burst of flame slammed into the clones of the kage, and fadded away in a burst of lightning. The lightning countered the fire, and the two elements canceled eachother out. "Now, Loki-Kun!" Toshi called out behind him. A young man with light brown hair jumped up from behind the Raikage. His face was hidden beneath a scarf, giving Loki an enigmatic appearance.

"Raiton: Shishi Fundo Ken(Lightning Style: Lion Rage Punch)!" Loki stated as he bawled his right fist up, and opened his left fist. An imense burst of lightning chakra began to gather between thse two fist, before releasing itself in the form of a lightning head. It slammed into the Female Sun shinobi and electrified her to death.

"Raiton: Raikurai no Jutsu(Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu)!" Another Shinobi cried from the left side of Loki, which slammed into the door of the Kage tower. "Go, Raikage-sama!" She cried as Raikage ran up ahead. Three Shinobi from the village they were invading appeared in front of the kage tower.

"Katon:En-" The three Shinobi began in unison, before Loki cut them off with his own jutsu.

"Raiton:Rairou no Jutsu(Lightning Style: Lightning Prison Jutsu)!" Loki shouted as the three shinobi were engulfed in a cube of lightning. They let out a scream of agony as they were shocked multiple times by the extreme amounts of lightning which the cube was made out of. The prison formed just inches in front of Toshi.

"Watch it, Loki-kun." Toshi stated with a slight grin.

"Why of Course, Toshi-kun." Loki replied as the Raikage ran into the tower.

"Alright, lets hold this line!" Loki shouted to the remaining Shinobi from his village, who nodded as they glanced into the air. Sun shinobi began to decend from the trees. Elsewhere, Toshi the Raikage accended and bursted into a room on his left.

"Ah, Toshi-Sama. How kind of you to visit." A man with blonde hair muttered.

"It's Raikage to you, Sorakage. I've been waiting for this day..." Toshi replied.

"Ah, I bet that you have. But let us accend to the roof, I'd rather not stain my office with your blood." Sorakage replied, vanishing from sight and accending to the rooftops.

"Pretenious bastard." Raikage stated as he left to the rooftops with a surge of lightning. When the shinobi noticed the kages land on the roof, they all stopped. They prepared to witness this climatic battle between two kages.

"I suppose I'll start..." Sorakage muttered as he tossed three kunai toward Raikage. Raikage jumped out of the way of the kunai, and tossed down a shuriken. Sorakage rolled forward, dodging the shuriken and positioning himself under the Raikage, who had not dropped from the air yet.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan(Fire style: Fire Dragon blast)!" Sorakage stated as a dragon-shaped burst of flame emerged from his mouth and accended up to the airborn Raikage.

"Raiton: Ryuudan No Jutsu(Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Blast)!" Raikage shouted in response to the dragon-shaped flame moving toward him. A giant dragon composed of lightning formed from lightning surging from the Raikage's body. The two dragon-shaped blast slammed into eachother, canceling eachother out. Raikage hit the floor and each of the kages grabbed a kunai, and began to clash multiple times. Sparks filled the air as the two clashed multiple times. The sound of the blades colidding and the resulting loud and rapid clanging sound filled the air. They were matching eachother blow for blow, and jutsu for jutsu. "

Sorry Sorakage. Its been fun, but I gotta end this." Raikage stated as he began making handsigns. "First, Raiton: Rairou no jutsu(Lightning Style: Lightning Prison Jutsu)!" Raikage stated as a prison of lightning formed around the Sorakage.

"You know this won't be enough to kill me." Sorakage stated with a smug smile.

"Oh trust me, I know. Raiton: Hiraishin no jutsu(Lightning Style: Lightning Rod Jutsu)!" Raikage continued as a bolt of lightning struck him. His chest suffered multiple burns, as lightning began to surrond the Raikage. "And now that I'm supercharged..." Raikage muttered before doing a long sequence of hand signs. When he finally finished, his hands were formed in the sign of the boar. "Raiton: Kinrisama Doki no jutsu(Lightning Style: Emperor's Wrath Jutsu)!" He shouted. The prison which was holding Sorakage in place rose into the air. At this point, a huge fist composed of lightning began to form. It was atleast 5 times the size of the two kages. In its hand formed a giant blade, also composed of light blue lightning.

"This is the end, Sorakage." Raikage stated as the fist swung its sword, which slammed into Sorakage and the prison of lightning, which was absorbed into the blade. The blade carried Sorakage into the ground, until it then exploded in a giant pillar of lightning. When the pillar fadded, Sorakage was completly reduced to ash due to the intensity of the lightning. "Quick my shinobi, back to our village! Loki, get rid of the henchmen!" Raikage stated as he dived off the tower roof. Loki tossed up a mass supply of kunai, while performing hand signs.

"Raiton: Rai Boufuu no jutsu(Lightning Element: Lightning storm jutsu)!" Loki announced as lightning bolts began to rain from the heavens, striking the enemies while the Lightning Country shinobi made their escape. They vanished from the village as swiftly as they came, leaving a trail of destruction and the death of a kage on their hands...


End file.
